What Next?
by Hillton
Summary: Sequel to my 'Going Sowhere' Ash discovers a secret from her past, and Spencer has to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with the sequel to "Going Somewhere?" I hope you like it. More conflict in this one.

* * *

Spencer was watching tv, Ashley was on the computer. It was a Sunday night that they didn't have Parker, and they where comfortable lounging at home. They sat in silence. Ashley checked her e-mail. There was one from Skye. Subject: "You're gonna want to see this right now!"

"Ash, I've attached an e-mail that I just received to this message. I just can't believe it. Call me when you're done reading it."

Ashley read on

"Dear Ms. Stevens,

In response to your inquiry, we have found your birth mother in our databases. That means we can divulge her name to you, but until we contact her ourselves, we will not give you any more information about her. Her name is Ashley Davies."

"Holy Shit," Ashley muttered. She couldn't let Spencer hear her. How was she going to tell Spencer that not only did she have a daughter, but that daughter was Skye, "I have to call Skye," she croaked to herself. She did, but it wasn't easy, "Skye?"

"Hey Ash, I take it you read my e-mail. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you out loud."

"Yeah."

"Bizarre isn't it? You choose me to play you, and in the end, we find out that I'm your daughter," Skye couldn't call Ashley 'my Mom' yet, "You're a lesbian though, how did you have a kid?"

"Skye, I need time to process this. Then I'll answer any question you have. First, I have to talk to Spencer. Lets have dinner next Saturday. 6 pm?"

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up. See you then. Bye," Ashley hung up the phone and turned to Spencer. She just couldn't say anything. She sat down on the couch next to Spencer, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing yet. Here, you pick something," she handed Ashley the remote and studied her face, "Are you okay? You're pale."

"I'm just fine."

"Okay."

As they sat there, Spencer could feel a tenseness in Ashley. Ashley wasn't telling her something. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Spencer finally cracked under the awkwardness.

"You're not telling me something," Spencer said quietly, "We're supposed to be able to talk. What in the hell is going on?"

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled.

"What?" Spencer snapped back, "Spit it out."

Ashley did so, "Skye is my daughter," she blurted.

"What!" Spencer shouted in disbelief, "How?"

"The summer after I graduated, I thought love was a joke. I just wanted some excitement. I had a couple of flings with guys. I got out of the city, rented a cheap apartment, and got a job as a checker at a pharmacy until I had to stop working. I gave birth to Skye March 12th at 7:21 pm. I gave her up for adoption. That was the hardest day of my life. I had no one to talk to or confide in. I had no friends left. I'd alienated the few I had. You where off leading your perfect college life, and we where in that fight before graduation."

"You left without telling me where you were. Until I saw you at the ten year reunion, I was worried about you. I tried to call your cell, but it was disconnected."

"My mom cut me off. I had to get rid of all but the essentials."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back. Here's the update. I can't believe my twist warranted four 'wow's. I feel special now.

rock0rules: I'm glad you didn't see it coming. Though I did hint at it in the chapter of my other story where I introduced her. It was very subtle though.

MistyRiver17 : Great, then here's more.

SON lover 06: Thanks so much for the complement

blackrosesareprettier : Thanks. Here's more. I've been busy lately. Sorry I didn't post sooner.

* * *

"Why'd she cut you off?"

"I know, you'd think she'd say that I could stay and just kinda leave me alone like she always did. Believe it or not, she actually married one of those guys who she was seeing. He didn't approve of my pregnancy. He didn't like me too much to begin with. He was just using it as excuse to get rid of me."

"And that was it?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since. I packed my stuff and disappeared."

"What about your dad? How did he take the news?"

"I never told him. He wasn't around when it happened."

"Why'd you end up putting her up for adoption?"

"I couldn't support her, and I didn't have anyone who could help me. Its not like I didn't want to keep her."

"I didn't say that. So then what?"

"I had to support myself. I wanted to go to college, but I couldn't afford it. I worked two jobs to save some money. I graduated from USC film three years ago, then moved to New York. I wanted to forget about the past, but I ended p embracing it instead. To try to get rid of it, I wrote the movie in my spare time. Then I decided it had to be made. The rest is history."

"I had no idea your life was so hard after I last saw you."

"Its not something I like to talk about. I guess I'm going to have to. I'm taking Skye to dinner on Saturday. I have to tell her everything."

"Saturday? But thats supposed to be a date night. Parker is going to a birthday slumber party."

"Sorry, but it was the only day she didn't have anything. She's working really hard to make it as an actress."

"Good for her," Spencer was only half sincere.

"Yeah, I think so. Its great I was able to get her started."

* * *

Saturday Night:

Spencer watched as Ashley tried on a fifth outfit.

"What do you think about this one?" Ashley questioned.

Spencer had already praised four outfits, so she doubted her opinion really mattered at this point, "I think its great," she said half heartedly, "I liked the third one better though.

"You don't think its too slutty?"

Spencer smiled devilishly

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I like you in that third one, but maybe its not the best for this occasion. I'd say go with this one. Its conservative, but not stuffy."

"Oh god, I'm so nervous!" Ashley whined.

"You don't have to make a good impression, she already knows you."

"Yeah, but this is different," Ashley went into the bathroom before Spencer could respond. She came out fifteen minutes later with her hair and make-up done, "I think I'm ready. How do I look?"

"Fabulous."

Ashley wasn't sure if Spencer was taking her seriously, "Thanks," she said anyway. She quickly kissed Spencer, "See you later."

"Have a good time."

* * *

"So tell me," Skye said as they picked at their appetizer, "The answer to that question I asked you on the phone last week."

"Spencer and I got into a huge fight before graduation. After graduation I went to a club, drank and picked up a guy, and he brought me back to his place. I did this three nights in a row with different guys. I was reckless. I thought it would help me forget about Spencer, but it didn't. I was still hung up on her. My mom kicked me out, so I couldn't support you. So I carried you, then put you up for adoption. I didn't want to have to put you up for adoption, but I really didn't have a choice."

"That part is good to hear. Do you know who my father is?"

"No. He's one of those three guys, but I can only remember the first name of one of them. I can't remember the last name of any of them. I was a mess back then."

"Wow, you're being really honest with me."

"I've been honest with you since I've met you. Why should I stop now?" It was true, during the production of the movie, Ashley coached Skye on the scenes, because she knew how she was supposed to be feeling. Ashley had told Skye the whole truth about that time period in her life, "Tell me about your adoptive family."

"They where nice, but I always felt a little disconnected. They had a son, then couldn't conceive anymore, so they adopted me. When I was 10, they adopted a sibling set a couple years younger than me. They all loved me, but none of them where really related to me, and each of them had at least someone they where related to. I didn't know where I came from. I felt like I didn't really know who I was. Thats why I went looking about a month after I turned 18."

"You're almost 20. I can't believe it took this long to find me. I put my listing up last June."

"Getting the information isn't easy. The process does take time."

Ashley didn't know what to say next, so she didn't say anything and that seemed just fine with Skye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, I've been focusing on my song fics and school. Here's an update.

SVU Chicky: Another 'wow'. I'm glad you're liking it.

Dylan: Thanks.

boberry: I haven't really been too inspired, but I think you'll be happy with this post. I'll try to post more frequently

* * *

"Guess what we're doing next Sunday," Ashley opened the door, and said abruptly before she even said hi to Spencer.

"What?"

"We, are hosting a dinner party."

"For who?"

"Skye, my dad, probably Skye's family. We'll find out about them around Wednesday. She has three siblings. One is 26 and long out of the house, but she also has a sixteen year old sister and a fourteen year old brother. Her parents are about 50."

"Why did you decide to do this?"  
"I want to meet them on my own turf."

"I think you're going to be a nervous wreck. This is like the epitome of having to impress people. You're feeding them and we have to clean the house. And make good dinner conversation."

"I think it'll be just fine."

"When did you become Ms. Merry Sunshine?"

"After taking Skye out to dinner, Istopped my freaking out about her being my daughter and all the strings attatched to that."

"What are we making?"

"I don't know yet. Something simple, but gorgeous," she paused, "Hey, if we can get a sitter for Monday, I have great plans. My dad is playing a show. You, me and Skye should go. It'd be a cool way for her to get to know him, and I don't want you out of all my fun plans. I know its a work night, but..."

"Your dad still rocks out? What is he, 70?"

"59 thank you very much."

"Thats still pretty old for a rock star."

"Excuse me, Mick Jagger, Cher..."

"See, you can only name two old big names."

"So? My dad is only having a good time."

"I'd love to go."

"Good. Besides, the opening band is an all girl group. They're hot and way too young for us.

Spencer laughed lightly.

* * *

Ashley clung to Spencer's hand tightly under the table. Spencer rubbed that hand, hoping to calm its owner. Ashley's jaw was clenched, trying to smile and nod, but it wasn't going to happen. Skye's mom was going on about how she thought lesbianism was a sin, and had been for the last twenty minute. Skye's younger siblings where sitting at the other end of the table arguing. About what, neither Spencer nor Ashley where sure. Ashley's dad looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Enough!" Skye finally shouted. Ashley's dad's eyes hopped open, "Ben, Katrina, you two shut up," she eyed the teenagers, "Mom, you should be ashamed. Here you are, a guest in these women's home, and you're criticizing their sexual orientation. You're sitting here, eating the lovely dinner they prepared," she motioned down at what was left of her chicken, stuffing and vegetables, "and not getting to know these people. They invited you here for you to get to know them, and to get to know you. All anyone has learned about anyone is that they're lesbians and you're a big prude whose husband," Skye shot her eyes to her father, "Lets her get away with saying anything." She looked over to Ashley and Spencer, "And there they are holding the other's hand, so one of them doesn't do something rash like yell at you like I just did. Ashley and Spencer where doing their best to impress you mom and show their best side. You really didn't make a good first impression mom," Skye positioned a stare of death on her mom.

Everyone was quiet. Spencer was the first to break the silence by chuckling. She whispered to Ashley, "Well I'm glad Parker isn't here to witness this."

"What did you say?" Skye's mom Gloria too offense to what she hadn't heard Spencer say.

"Gloria, I just said I'm glad my son isn't here right now," Spencer told the truth. She knew it was going to dig her in a deeper hole, but she didn't care at that point.

"You're both lesbians, but you both have biological children," Gloria scoffed and shook her head.

Spencer couldn't take it anymore and blew her top as well, "I was married to a man for over ten years. Those are ten years of my life I wish I had back. I hated it. I was pressured into marrying a man by a close-minded mother like you," she pointed her finger, "It made my life horrible. I got Parker out of it, which is great. I didn't have to go through that pain. I found my soul mate in high school, but my mother was too religious to get it. Just like you are. You can criticize any of my current choices as much as you'd like, but DO NOT criticize the fact that I have a son. Get out of my home. Go sit in your car and wait for the rest of your family to finish dinner. I just can't look at you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Short update tonight. Its kinda boring, but I havea twist coming. See if you can try and guess. Thanks to SVU Chicky and rock0rulesfor the reviews. It was fun writing them get mad.

* * *

Gloria stormed out the door, slamming the front door and her car door in the process. She did exactly what Spencer told her to, much to Spencer's surprise. Everyone was quietly eating the remainder of their meals until Ashley began smiling.

"What?" Spencer asked her.

"Good for you," Ashley put her hand on Spencer's shoulder briefly. She turned her head to Skye while still holding Spencer's shoulder, "You too Skye. Thank you. Not very many people would stand up for me... us like that."

"Oh, it was nothing," Skye had a slight blush.

Ashley smiled, "Oh, it was something," truth was, that Skye's attitude towards life reminded her a lot of Spencer's when they where teenagers. Calm and cool until someone got into Ashley's business, then calm and cool again. It was just like an on and off switch with them. If Ashley didn't know better, she would have sworn that Spencer had some part in Skye's genetics, just because their personalities where so similar.

"I'm sorry about her. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I though it would be better than that," Skye replied.

"I'm used to it," Spencer replied, "she reminds me tons of my mom."

"Would anyone care for desert?" Ashley changed the subject, "I can whip the cream for the strawberry shortcake if you'd like."

"I'm not too hungry, but you go ahead," Skye replied.

"Ditto" Spencer added.

The rest of the table agreed to desert. Ashley didn't have any herself. Spencer, Ashley and Skye talked pleasantly while the others ate. Still silent from the shock of the argument.

Once Skye's dad finished, he stood up and said, "Well, it was a lovely meal. Thank you for having us. Sorry about the scene. We'll just see ourselves out, and he and the teenagers went to the car and drove off without getting a response.

Skye rolled her eyes, "I'm so glad I'm not really related to them," she said in an Ashley-esque tone, "The dinner really was good though."

Spencer suppressed a laugh at Skye's tone of voice before saying, "Thanks."

"Can I help clean up?"

"The kitchen isn't big enough for three," Ashley replied, "but we'll just clear the table and then we can hang out for a while."

"Cool."

"Dad?" Ashley called. He was asleep. She shook him, "Dad, go home and get some sleep."

"Okay Ashley. Goodnight everyone," he yawned and left.

"Now that we got rid of him," Ashley joked.

"Hey Ash. Do you have any baby pictures of yourself?"

"No," Ashley looked away, "Mom had them all. I can give you her address, but I'm not going there."

"Okay, I'll get it from you before I leave. And the phone number."

"It may have changed. She tries sending me Christmas cards every year, so I know the address is current. How she gets my address all the time is beyond me. So what do you guys want to do now that the hot sweaty extras are out of here? Want a drink Skye?"

"Nah, I gotta drive home tonight. I'm a pretty messy drunk."

* * *

They sat on the couch and chatted about nothing in particular. Skye left at 9:30 and said she'd see them the next day for the concert. 

Ashley and Spencer cleaned up. Ashley started doing the dishes as Spencer kept bringing stuff in from the dining room.

Spencer got distracted by the piece of flesh peeking out from under the back of Ashley's shirt, "Ash, I want a tattoo," she playfully ran her fingers over Ashley's tattoo.

"Funny you should mention that. I've been designing one for myself."

"Oh yeah, of what?"

"Not telling until I get it."

"Fair enough. Can you design me one? Something me... something tasteful, but fun. Something that reflects my new life with you."

"I know the perfect thing!" Ashley squealed, "If you can leave me alone, I can get it done in an hour."

"I'll finish the dishes. You go do that."


	5. Chapter 5

SVU Chicky: it took me a while to figure out what kind of tattoos to get them and where. Here, you'll find out.

boberry: love gives people strength. I mean the whole reason Parker exists is because Mrs. Carlin pressured Spencer into getting married to a man.

rock0rules: Thats cool. I'm too much of a wimp to get a tattoo. I got my cartilage pierced for my 18th b-day.

IndieMoviePrincess: Glad you read it and liked it so much.

This chapter is a bit short. Sorry.

* * *

Ashley showed up at Spencer's work at lunch time, "Lets go do it!" she said.

Spencer blushed, "It?"

"Lets get the tattoos. You have an hour lunch. You can go first, and I can get done when you leave," she flashed the piece of paper she'd drawn the tattoo on. There was a phoenix coming out of a heart, with the letters A+S in the middle.

"Thats great! I love it! Lets go!" Spencer pulled Ashley along to her car.

Ashley held Spencer's hand protectively as the needle glided across Spencer's left hip. Spencer glanced at the clock every once in a while to see if she was going to make it back to work on time.

"I'll take a cab back to where I parked my car," Ashley told Spencer when Spencer's tattoo had been finished, "I'm going to get mine now. See you at 5:30."

"Okay, bye," Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek and rushed out the door.

She clocked back in fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry," she used the phone to buzz Marla, "I know, I'm never late, it was a special occasion. I'll tell you about it later. What do you want me to do?"

"I left a ton of memos on your desk to type up. That should hold you until around four, and then you can get out of here."

"Great."

Spencer charged along with her work until four o'clock rolled around. Marla's appointment canceled, so Spencer went in to say good bye.

"So are you going to tell me why you where late?" Marla questioned.

"I got a tattoo," Spencer replied honestly.

"Really? What? Where?"

Spencer pulled down her waist band to show Marla, then quickly hid it, "I probably shouldn't have shown you that here."  
"We'll just pretend you didn't," Marla winked.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Spencer wore ultra-low rise jeans and a hot pink top that extended to her belly button. The top showed more cleavage than Spencer had exposed in public in a long time.

When Ashley saw Spencer, she audibly gasped. She had to say something smart, "Hey sexy," Ashley smiled and flirted, "What'd you do to Spencer?"

Spencer couldn't think of a witty comeback. She walked closer to Ashley, and finally stopped trying to think of something. Instead, she made out with Ashley.

Ashley thought of Spencer's comeback for her, "Does that mean she's under all that glitz and make-up and that shirt?"

"Yeah," they moved back in for another kiss.

The doorbell rang, "That'll be Skye," Ashley half groaned. They released, "God, you've got me so turned on," Ashley left the room, Spencer followed.

"Hey," Skye said as Ashley opened the door, "How are you guys?"

"Sore," Spencer admitted, showing her tattoo.

Ashley showed hers as well. A butterfly flying out of a heart."

"Almost matching tattoos. Cool."

"So, you ready?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Lets go."

* * *

Teaser: next chapter, Ashley has a nightmare that feels really real. Could it really be a flashback? 


	6. Chapter 6

SVU Chicky: I thought so too. I thought it was a good touch :)

IndieMoviePrincess: I think itgives it something personal.

boberry: Thanks I had to look up 'rebirth' under images in google to figure something interesting out.

babygirl2006: Thank ya. Here it is.

Another short update. This may be it for a while, and I wanted to get to Ash's dream.

* * *

The music blared over the speakers. This was a place that Ashley hadn't been in a while. It gave her a headache, but in a good way, a fun way. All three of them screamed their lungs out. By the time Ashley was used to, and exhilarated by the noise, she heard her dad speak.

"Hey Ash, wanna come sing our song?"

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. Not with him smiling expectantly like that. This was going to be interesting. She hadn't sang anywhere but the shower in years, even longer than the last time she'd been to a rock concert. But she went up there anyway.

"Bring an acoustic? It sounds a lot better on one."

"Yeah, I have it," he held out his arm and someone gave him his acoustic guitar, "Lets do this."

"Okay," She stepped nervously up to the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this to the two other people here that I care about. I wish I would have been there more... for both of you. Spencer, Skye, I love you both," she nodded at her dad and they started singing.

Ashley didn't wait for the applause to stop. She walked back down and joined Spencer and Skye.

The show ended a few minutes before midnight. They went backstage.

"So, how do you think those old prude parents would think of me now?" Ashley's dad asked Skye.  
Skye laughed, "I don't think they'd approve."

"We're quite a 'dysfunctional' family aren't we?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, but what is 'functional' anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Do you guys want to get a bit to eat before I have to leave?" Ashley's dad asked.

"Nah, we should get Spencer home. She has to work tomorrow."

* * *

Ashley was dreaming. She had to be. It seemed however, more like a blurry memory. She was twenty years younger and high, whether by her own doing or someone else's she didn't know. She'd had some drinks too.

A familiar mass of curly blonde hair was coming at her, and she was too out of it to resist. He brought her back to a hotel room and continued to come on to her until he had sex with her.

Ashley woke up in a cold sweat, "Holy Shit!" she yelled.

That woke up Spencer, "What?"Spencer turned, "Are you okay Ashley?"

"I had a nightmare. It felt really real though."

"Wanna talk about it?" Spencer yawned.

"No, not now. Its okay. Just hold me."


	7. Chapter 7

Babygirl2006: Thanks a lot!

IndieMoviePrincess: Do I have you intrigued?

This one is kinda short and boring, but I have a really good idea for the next update. It will take me a while to write, but spring break is coming up.

* * *

Ashley looked through the phone book. She needed a therapist. She wanted to know if she should be worried. What if it really was a flashback? How would she know? She couldn't talk to Spencer or Skye about this... they where too much involved. Ashley needed to see a third party and fast, or this was going to haunt her.

"Hi," she called an office at random, "How long for a new person to get an appointment?"

"Three weeks."

"Can you please schedule me in for that appointment? My name is Ashley Davies."

"Is 1pm Tuesday the 7th okay for you?"

"Yes. And if anyone cancels and a sooner appointment arises, please give me a call."

* * *

"So," Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes. She'd avoided this conversation until after Parker was in bed, but now there was no waiting. She had to know, "Are you going to tell me about your nightmare?"

Ashley hesitated, but there was no way around this. She was hoping that Spencer was alseep enough to not have remembered that Ashley woke her up, "I'm not sure how you'll react to this," she paused to regain her courage, "I think I might have remembered who Skye's father is."

"Who?" Spencer asked intently.

"I was too doped up that night to be certain this really happened. In my nightmare/flashback thing I was raped," Ashley didn't want to upset Spencer by telling her by who.

"By who?" Spencer asked again.

Ashley was just going to have to spit it out, "Glen."  
"What!" That was possibly the loudest Ashley had heard Spencer yell ever.

"The dream could totally mean something else. All I remember for sure about that night was that I was drinking at Gray. It gets fuzzy somewhere in there, and I woke up alone in a hotel room. A cheap one at that."

"I know he's an ass, but I didn't think he was that much of an ass."

Good, Spencer was siding with Ashley, "I go to a hypnotherapist in three weeks. We'll see what I can find out there.

"We can do some detective work," Spencer suggested, "Get some of Glen's hair out of his baby book. Get Skye's DNA. Get a paternity test done. Voila, we'll know for sure."

"We don't have to do that. Lets wait and see what the therapist says," Ashley paused to think, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, if it means you get peace of mind."

Ashley smiled. Then had a realization, "Should I tell Skye?"

Spencer considered, "Not right now. Wait until you know more for sure."

"You know, at dinner that night with her parents, she reminded me of you. How you had your outbursts to protect me. The whole Glen scenario would explain a lot. Or it could be the fact that she reminded me of you that I had that scenario made up in my unconcious mind."

"Just don't worry about it right now," Spencer reassured her, "We'll figure this out eventually," Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand, "Its time for bed now. Come on," she got up, and Ashley followed close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

babygirl2006: heres the new.

its ashley's hypnotist appointment.

* * *

The day of the appointment came.

"Ashley, make yourself comfortable. Tell me why you're here."

"A few weeks back, I had a dream, nightmare really. It showed me the identity of my daughter's father..." Ashley continued with her back story. How it all started, up to discovering Skye and re-falling for Spencer.

"Lets get in there and do some regression. Different memories can be in different parts of that brain of yours. If we get it more into the state you where in that night. We can find out what really went on. Close your eyes and relax. Listen to my voice. Now count backwards from one hundred," she remained quiet while Ashley did so, "Now, tell me about the day you graduated high school."

"In the morning, Spencer and I went to the mall. She held my hand while I got my cartilage pierced. She thought about getting hers done, but she chickened out. We bought some cool clothes, then ate at the food court. She didn't let go of my hand most of the day. I dropped her off at her hour around 2. We where supposed to be back at school at 6. The ceremony started at 7. She had to go with her family. I found her the moment I walked through the door. She took me aside and told me she'd 'decided'."

"On what?"  
"That she wanted to experience college away from her family."

"How did that make you feel?"

"How should I have felt? She was leaving me. She said it wasn't fair to make me wait around for her to get done with college. So we should break up. I ran to the nearest bathroom. She didn't come after me. I cried until I heard an announcement that the ceremony was starting. I slipped into my place in line two spots behind Spencer.

After the ceremony, I was alone. Spencer and I had planned on hitting the nightlife. I went to Gray's and got drunk."

"Who was at Gray's?"  
"Everyone I'd ever gone to school with. All of King High's last two classes. Thats probably an overstatement. Glen and Madison, Aiden, other people I'd slept with. It was weird seeing them around after I'd stopped paying attention to them when I got together with Spencer."

"Was Spencer there?"

"She was hanging with Aiden. Looking like she was having a good time. I took a drink every time she laughed."

"Did she laugh a lot?"

"Oh Yeah. I got wasted. After a while she left. Not before whispering something to Glen. He came over ten minutes later."

'Come on Ashley,' he said, 'Spencer asked me to take care of you. So boy am I ever.' he poked his hand in my purse. I told him not to and hit his hand, but he fished out my keys and dragged me to my car, 'you're so hot when you're drunk' he told me.

'Really? Because you're not either way,' I countered as he pushed my butt to get me in my back seat.

'Well either way, you have a nice ass,' he squeezed it, and then pushed me toppling into the car.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'A place where you can sleep it off. What did you do to my sister?'

'What?'

'She was all mopey and pissed today'

'Why do you assume its my fault?'

'Its always about you.'

'is not!' the car came to a final stop. I tried to get out of the car, but I just ended up on the pavement. Glen picked me up and took me into a hotel room and dropped me on the bed. Then, he got on top of me. I tired to push him off, but I was too weak. When I woke up, he was gone."

"What about the next week? Did you have sex with any men?"

"I played tonsil hockey with a few of them, but I didn't have sex. I liked to play with boys, not do them."

"Well I think we've accomplished what you came here to discover. When I count backwards from five to one, you will open your eyes. 5,4,3,2,1."

Ashley woke up, "So?"

"Your dream was right. Glen was the only guy you slept with that week. He is more than likely Skye's father. Get a paternity test if you want more proof, but your subconscious doesn't lie. I'll send you a copy of your transcript with my bill," she stood up and opened the door for Ashley.

"Thanks," Ashley went out the door.

Spencer was sitting in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley questioned.

"Let me guess," the shrink said, "Spencer?"

"Yeah. So how'd it go?"

"I was right," Ashley sighed, "Hello Auntie Spencer."

"At about 10 today, I remembered what I said to Glen that night. I meant 'get her home safely'. I said 'take care of her Glen, because I can't deal with her right now'. That must have meant something totally different in his mind. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. I'd probably be a grease spot if it wasn't for him. I was so wasted. Thanks for taking care of me even when you couldn't."

"So do you want to confront him later?"

"Yeah, but don't you have to get back to work?"  
"Yeah, I took a late lunch to find out what happened."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you back at home."

"How am I going to confront Glen, and tell Skye?" the second one was what worried her most.

"The question is 'How are we'" Spencer smiled reassuringly, "We'll figure this out. We can talk about it after Parker goes to bed. I have to get back to work, or Marla is going to fire my ass. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

sPorTyChiK: I participate in some flash fics on the son500 community at livejournal, and then there are a couple stories independent of this and it's prequel that are very incomplete here.

spenceashlove07: I love cliffhangers

babygirl2006: Thanks. Sorry it wasn't sooner.

AN: Okay, so I know its been a while, but here's a bit of an update for you all.

* * *

Spencer couldn't wait. After work, before picking up Parker, she went to Glen's house. She knocked on the door loudly. Glen opened it.

"Hey Spence, what's up?"

"You are, where an insensitive ass hole!" she screamed at him, barging through him and letting herself in the house.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You slept with Ashley the night of graduation! She didn't want it. Thats called rape Glen!" Spencer was getting really worked up about it.

"Keep your voice down, the kids will hear you," he ordered, "How'd you find out about that?" he asked.

"So you don't deny it?" Spencer did not keep her voice down, "Ashley had a nightmare about you on top of her. She saw a shrink and the shrink said that it wasn't just a dream. Ashley had blocked it out until a few weeks ago."

Glen didn't say anything.

"I told you to take care of her, make sure she got home safely."

"And she did get home safely."

"No, she didn't. She was taken advantage of by the person giving her a ride home. Does that sound safe to you? You have a daughter now. What if that happened to Kim?"

"I was a horny teenager!" Glen was getting riled up now, "I hadn't had any in months since Madison dumped me."

"Like thats an excuse."

Again, Glen had no response.

Spencer pulled a few hairs out of his head abruptly and put them in a baggy.

"What was that about?"

"I think you're getting gray hair," Spencer smiled smugly at him.

"Well your hair is thining."

Spencer didn't respond, that didn't need a response, it wasn't true. She couldn't even believe that that was his best comeback. She left the house without saying another word. She picked up Parker at daycare, she was silent the entire car ride, as he talked a mile a minute about his day.

* * *

Finally, at 8:30, Parker was asleep after Ashley and Spencer read him a chapter in his current book. Spencer had to admit to Ashley about what she had said to Glen.

"So I talked to Glen today."

"When?"

"I went by after work, before I picked up Parker. I ripped him a new ass hole."

"You didn't! Did you tell him..."

"No. I just chewed him out for taking advantage of you. I didn't tell him about Skye. That wasn't my place. But it was my place to get you this," she held out the baggy, "DNA, lets just hope there is a root in there. I found a site online that will paternity test for $250."

"So then do it. Paternity tests are really effective. I took a DNA test with Skye. We wanted to make sure we weren't just getting our hopes up. The lab has our DNA on file."

"You didn't tell me about that."

"I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Just like we're not telling anyone else about what we're doing. After we know for sure, then we'll tell Skye, then Glen."

Spencer agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

spenceashlove07: I was lurking. I had no inspiration or time.

Sp0rtigirl (): hehe. yep

Thanks to both of you for your quick reviews.

* * *

"Spence!" Ashley called to her as she and Parker came home about two weeks later, "The results are here!"

"Parker, go play in your room. This is an adult conversation."

He did as he was told.

"Have you opened them?" she asked Ashley.

"No. I'm too nervous. Can you do it?"

"I'll open the envelope, but you have to read the results."

"Fine."

Spencer took the envelope from Ashley's hands, opened it and pulled out the paper. She gave the paperwork to Ashley. Ashley looked down at it.

"99 sure... Glen is the father."

Spencer didn't know what to say. She was excited to know who Skye's father was, but not so excited that Skye was Glen's, "I knew you wouldn't go into this lightly," Spencer said after a few seconds.

"I just wanted to prove it to myself. Now, how am I going to tell Skye?"

"Call her, invite her over. Have a conversation."

There was a knock on the door. Skye was there, she had been crying, but was trying to suppress her tears. The wind had blown her hair out of place, and the rain hadn't helped it.

"Or tell her now," Spencer remarked before seeing how distraught Skye was.

"Skye!" Ashley ran over to the door, "Whats wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry for just barging in. I didn't know where else to go."

"No, its alright. You're always welcome here," Ashley led her to sit down on the couch, "Whats the matter?" she asked again.

"I got into this huge fight with my parents. They're cutting me off financially. They aren't going to pay for my insurance, school, my car or anything. I don't have enough to keep living in my apartment."

"Well you're welcome to sleep on our couch," Spencer interjected, handing Skye a glass of water.

Ashley rubbed Skye's back, "Why did they do all that?"

Skye sniffed, Spencer handed her a box of tissues.

"Can I get you anything else Skye?" Spencer offered.

"No, but you're going to want to be here to hear this," Skye paused to let Spencer sit down, "Well I guess its one of those like mother, like daughter things where genes override upbringing," Skye rambled, "I was living with this guy, and I thought I was in love with him. Mom didn't know I was living with him, I still had my apartment, because she doesn't approve of living together before marriage, but we did live in the same building. We... I got pregnant. I told him, and he broke up with me and moved away. I finally had to tell my parents. I needed help, and they have more than enough money so that they could have helped if they'd wanted to. But they didn't. So my mom yelled, my dad did nothing. I yelled and cried, and then I left and came here. I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to be alone."

Ashley hugged Skye tightly as Spencer looked on, "We'll do all we can," Ashley assured her, rubbing her back, "How pregnant are you?"

"Three and a half months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I wouldn't freak out like Gloria and Pat."

"I don't know, I just didn't want it to be true."

"I know what you mean, it took me a while to be able to tell anyone I was pregnant with you. Do you have any clothes here?"

"I haven't moved out of my apartment yet. I still have a week until the lease is up."  
"Well why don't you take shower, and I'll set out a nightgown for you."

"What if I stretch it out?"

"I have the perfect thing for you," Ashley smiled, giving Skye another hug, "One of the only things I kept after my pregnancy. You know the bathroom ajoins to Spencer and my room. We'll let you change in there. I'll leave the nightie on the bed."  
"Okay. Thanks."

"I can start helping you move out tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make you a snack."

"Thanks."

Even though it wasn't right to keep it secret, Ashley couldn't tell Skye about Glen yet. Skye already had enough on her plate.


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot I hadn't posted this. The day I tried, I was having technical difficulties

BROOKLYNDEB : Glen is an ass, but I just love writing him. I'm not quite sure what he'll do when he finds out the whole truth

clearwatergurl99 : I'm still at a loss on how Skye is going to react, so I'm avoiding it for another chapter. One thing is for sure, in the next couple chapters the shit is going to hit the fan.

free21: I love writing emotional. Thanks for the review and the nice words.

* * *

"Hey Aiden," Spencer called him while Skye was in the shower, and Ashley was in the bedroom, "Do you have any one bedrooms on ground level by the pool, preferably close to Ash and I?" 

"Who wants one?"

"Ashley's daughter Skye needs an apartment. Her parents aren't paying for her to have one anymore because she's pregnant. Her old lease is up next week. Do you have anything?"  
"I'm at a different desk. Hang on." Spencer heard him shuffling through papers, "You're in luck... there is a vacancy about four units down from you. Its a two bedroom, but all of the units on the first floor are."

"That sounds alright. How much are you asking?"

Aiden considered, "Why do you still have such a persuasive effect on me?"

Spencer smiled lightly, deciding not to answer, 'because you still have a crush on me'

"Oh damn Spencer, you know the answer to that. You're just so damn cute."

"Careful there. We're both spoken for. So what is the price you're asking?"

Aiden was wishing he wasn't such a nice guy, "Half of what I'm asking for yours. I figure thats fair for an unwed mother who has you two as allies. Come by my office sometime early next week, and we can take care of it. I'm not doing this for you again."

Spencer smiled. Aiden was such a push over. She chose not to say what was in her head. Self-censorship is an art, and Spencer is good at it... sometimes, "Okay. Thanks. I gotta go start on dinner. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Spence."

"Bye."

"Hey Ash!" Spencer called into the bedroom from the living room, "Come here a sec."

"Yeah?" Ashley came out of the room.

"Aiden said there is going to be a vacancy at the end of the month, and that Skye can have it at half what we're paying. I know she doesn't have job right now, but I figure that we can help her stay on her feet for a while."

"Thats great. Thanks for understanding this."

"How could I not?"

"You're great, you know that? You're just wonderful."

"I know," Spencer smiled, "I'm making a pot pie for dinner tonight. Does Skye have any food allergies or dislikes?"

"I dunno," Ashley mumbled, feeling bad about not knowing about her own daughter.

"You've got to tell her eventually you know."

"Yeah. I know. After Parker goes to bed."

"Okay. Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes," Ashley said definitely, "I don't just want you there, I need you there."

"You can do it Ashley. You're stronger than you think you are," Spencer gave her a reassuring hug.


	12. Chapter 12

IndieMoviePrincess - Aren't they? Great to have your reviews.

danyelle - I never spell those two right, I've just kinda given up.

Sp0rtigirl - thanks. sorry it wasn't sooner. I've been busy and devoid of imagination.

BROOKLYNDEB - I just love writing them when they're supporting each other like that.

free21 - Here's what happens when Ash tells Skye who her father is...

Skye came out of the bedroom with a towel over her head.

* * *

"Skye!" Ashley jumped, she couldn't put this off, "I know who your father is" she blurted out quickly.

"What?" Skye squinted at Ashley.

"Spencer's your aunt," Ashley was still talking quickly.

"What?" Skye repeated.

"My brother Glen is your dad," Spencer clarified, "He took advantage of Ashley the night we graduated and I broke up with her."

Skye sat on the couch, and remained silent.

"I had a nightmare a month or two ago about Glen getting on top of me, so I saw a therapist. She hypnotized me and said that I was probably right. I used the DNA sample we used to make sure you were really my daughter to make sure. He doesn't know yet."

"Holy Shit," Skye muttered.

Ashley and Spencer stared at Skye, not knowing what to say next.

Spencer decided to break the silence, "So, I found an apartment for you. $200 a month with a $150 deposit."

"Wow, how'd you get a deal like that? And at this time of night?"

"We've both dated our landlord," Spencer said simply. Upon seeing the look of shock on Skye's face, she added, "In high school, and not at the same time."

"Me more seriously than Spencer. I slept with him before I realized I was gay."

"He's a total softy," Spencer added.

"Well, that's great."

"So..." Ashley muttered.

"Yeah?"  
"What are we going to do now?"

"I dunno."

"Shouldn't you tell Glen?" Spencer asked.

"That would be a good thing," Ashley sighed, "You wanna call him Spence?"

"Its really your call to make hun. I can dial, but you have to talk."  
"Fine," Ashley pouted as Spencer dialed.

"Here," Spencer said abruptly as she shoved the phone at Ashley.

Ashley gasped as Glen's wife answered the phone, "Hi," Ashley replied, "Is Glen around?" pause, "This is Ashley, Spencer's girlfriend," another pause, "Oh, no Spence is fine. I just really have to talk to him," his wife finally agreed and Glen got on the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Glen, its Ashley."  
"Hey, what's up?"

"Glen," she took a deep breath, "we had a child, a girl. I put her up for adoption. She found me. Skye she--" before she could say more, Glen had hung up on her.

"Well that could have gone better," Skye remarked.

"Yeah, well he isn't really the nicest Carlin," Spencer noted.

"Bottom two. No doubt," Ashley added.

"You know, dad would probably take this a whole lot better than Glen," Spencer thought outloud, "He used to be a social worker," she added for Skye's benefit.

"Want to call?" Ashley asked, looking at Spencer, then to Skye then back to Spencer.

"I'll call," Spencer offered, "And talk to him."

"Great."

Spencer called, "Hey dad."  
"Hey Spence. What's up? How are you and Ashley?"

"We're fine. But there is something weird going on over here."

"Oh yeah? What?"  
"Well, Ashley's daughter is--"

"Ashley has a daughter?"  
"Yeah and she's--"

"How old?"

"20. She's pregnant. Her adoptive parents cut her off on the day that Ashley found out who Skye's dad is."  
Mr. Carlin sensed Spencer was omitting a detail, "Who's that?"

"Glen. We called him, told him, he hung up."

"I'll be right there," he said. Then he hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

Geez. Quite a lot of reviews. I feel special.

BlackRoseOnFire: well Glen is dumb, so that fits perfectly. But really, give him a bit of time to process it... maybe it'll be better... maybe

IndieMoviePrincess: Well thats good, because I like writing my stories

clearwatergurl99: I wanted it to seem sort of frantic. Thats why the rushedness

southismyantidrug07: Arthur is so sweet. This chapter is almost all about Arthur.

free21: he's so fun to write though :)

DaPhoenix: Not too many people know... even now... the truth will unwind itself in due time

ashley-michele: Paula is gonna have a coniption.

BROOKLYNDEB: love what I said about glen!

* * *

"Hey," Spencer greeted her dad at the door with a hug.

"How is everything here?" he asked.

"We're all just fine... coping as best we can."

"Do you want me to go get Glen?" Arthur asked.

"No, not yet. Give him a bit of time to figure things out. Maybe he'll come around."

"Maybe, but I know my kids and I don't think he will."

"So do you want to see her?"

"Yes I want to see her."

"She's over in the TV area," she paused, "Hey Skye," Spencer called.

"Yeah?"

"This is my dad... your Grandpa Carlin."

"Hi Skye. Its good to meet you," he smiled warmly at her, taking a seat next to her on the couch, "She looks a lot like you Ash," Arthur smiled at Ashley, "But she's got Carlin lips."

Skye blushed.

"Dad! Don't analyze her like that."

"Sorry."

"Popcorn is ready. Dad, do you want some?"

"Sure. Popcorn sounds good."

"Anyone for a margarita. I just found some mix in the cupboard."

"Hell yes!" Ashley responded.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Virgin?" Skye asked.

"Okay. Dad?"

"No thanks."

Spencer fixed all the food and drinks up.

* * *

"So, Skye, tell me about yourself," Arthur lead, "We have twenty years to catch up on."

"Where do I start?" Skye asked, "I was adopted just a few days after I was born. My parents were fairly well off, and couldn't have children of their own. They had one biological son and then were suddenly for some reason struck infertile. So they got me. I did ballet lessons and piano as a kid, and a couple sports. All the makings of a wonderful young lady. In high school, I decided I wanted to be an actress. I did all the school plays, and just a few weeks out of high school, Ashley hired me for her movie. I guess because I looked like her--"

"And because you could act... you could play me," Ashley inserted.

"Not too much of stretch now that you know what you know huh?"

Ashley laughed, "No, not too much of a stretch," she repeated.

"I got a few commercial roles after that, and I'm continuing to pursue that, but a couple months ago, I found out that Ashley is my biological mother. I was in a database, and she'd recently updated her file in the database. Then I got pregnant. Thats pretty much my life in a nutshell."

"Hey Ash, I've got a confession to make... two actually."

"Yeah, Mr. C?"

"When you asked me about my first time having sex..."

"You asked him about his loosing his virginity?" Skye gasped.

Ashley ignored her.

"I lied," Arthur continued, "I'd done it twice before my wedding night. The first with some girl from my high school that I went out with before Paula. It wasn't anything special. The second time, was in the back of a car, with Paula. We conceived Glen that night out of wedlock. Thats what swayed our decision to get married. Don't get me wrong, I loved Paula, but at that point, I really didn't feel ready for marriage. That was the thing to do when you got pregnant, so we did. Now, we haven't told anyone about this, and if Paula found out, she'd kill me, so don't tell a soul."

"No problem," Ashley and Skye said almost simultaneously.

Spencer added something different to the conversation, "Eww. I so did not need to know that."

"Whats the second confession Mr. C?"

"When you came to dinner, when Paula thought Spencer was bringing home a new man, I don't actually live in that house, Paula does. We like to keep the grandkids thinking we're a big happy family."

Ashley laughed, "I wouldn't have pictured you two going to that extreme."

"They haven't been in the same house since my junior year in college. That was when my Mom decided it was okay if we weren't picture perfect. But she's gotta keep up the picture of perfection for the next generation's kids," Spencer added, in a dull monotone.

"That is so bizarre," Ashley laughed, "Why did you go along with the fake living together thing Mr. Carlin?"

"It just seemed like an easy thing to do to make everyone happy. I'm all about keeping the peace."

"That why you went into social work?" Skye asked.

"I did that because I knew a kid in school who was in foster care. I wanted to make sure all those kids had a better life."

"And how did you choose Clay, out of all those kids to join your family?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to take most of the kids I counseled home with me, but I couldn't. Clay was an interesting case."

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"Because he talked like he was an adult, and he knew what he wanted. I talked to Paula. She'd been wanting a new child in the house, I asked her if this way would be okay. She said yes. So I asked him, like an adult, if he wanted to join the family. He did. The rest is history."

"Wow," Spencer said, "I never thought about asking you the whole story."

"See? Thats why I like Ashley," Mr. Carlin commented, "She's blunt, and she's always herself."


	14. Chapter 14

So its been a while. I haven't had a decent internet connection. But I'm here to regail you all with lots of new stuff. I hope you'll like how Skye's storyline ends up.

* * *

After a while, Arthur decided it was time for him to leave, "Well it was great to meet you Skye," he gave her a hug, "Ash, Spence, hang in there," he hugged both of them as well, "Its all going to be alright eventually. Glen isn't as bad as he seems sometimes."

"Sure Dad," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Spencer, I love you," he said it sincerely, but was saying it for effect. He kissed her forehead. "You too Ash," he hugged her again.

"Thanks Mr. C," Ashley smiled.

"Please Ashley, whats with this 'Mr.' stuff?" Arthur smiled at her, "And Skye?" Arthur came to her last, "I'm glad to have you in our family. Regardless of the circumstances."

"Thanks," Skye smiled at you, "Its good to know that my grandfather is so open minded."

"I'm just gonna have to pay Glen a little visit tomorrow. See what I can do about him."

"Alright. Good night."

"Sleep well Skye," he smiled at her

"Thanks."

* * *

The phone rang at 3:30 the next day. Spencer had a rare Saturday work day. She left Parker at the day care so Ashley could have some time with Skye.

Ashley answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Okay. I got the point," Glen said without a greeting, "When do you want me over there?"

"Whenever, but be nice!"

"I'm nice."

Ashley laughed, "Riiight."

"I can be a nice guy!"

"Then do it when you meet her. This isn't easy for any one of us you know."

"Yeah but you--"

"Dude," Ashley cut him off, "No excuses. We will all be civil, regardless of the circumstances."

"Fine. I'll be over around six. Maybe earlier."

"We'll be here."

There was a knock on the door. Skye got up and answered it as Ashley continued to argue with Glen on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Aiden Dennison. You must be Ash's daughter Skye."

"Yeah. Hi," she extended her hand so they could shake.

"Well I just came by to give you this," he handed her a key, "For the apartment four doors down," he pointed.

"Thank you."

Ashley had finally finished her conversation with Glen as she came to see who was at the door.

"Hey Ash. How are you?"  
"Fine you?"

When did it become like this again? "Alright."

"How's your family?"

"Fine, Fine," he paused, "You know what? Thats a lie. "

Ashley stifled a laugh at his delivery, "How so? I hope no one is hurt or sick."

"No, nothing like that. My wife had an affair on me. She decided that she could no longer keep up the mascaraed, and that she needed to divorce me."

"Another convert over to my team?" Ashley asked jokingly.

Aiden blushed, "Yes."

Ashley laughed hysterically, "That is too priceless!"

"Wait, what?" Skye asked.

"Girl number 4 that Aiden has been with that has decided she's a lesbian," Ashley said, still laughing.

"Spencer doesn't count! I never did any more than kiss her."

"Okay, I'll rephrase," Ashley regained her composure for a moment, "Four girls, that I know of, who Aiden has kissed, have decided that they're lesbians, after kissing Aiden."

Skye laughed a little.

"Correlation?" Ashley asked Skye, "Maybe."

"Anyways," Aiden tried to get them to stop talking about him, "Skye, if there is anything you ever need, just let me know. I'm living on site now up on the third floor 301."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind," she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go now, before I get even more humiliated," he said quietly to Skye, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," he walked out the door, and Skye closed it behind him.

Ashley was still laughing about Aiden's track record with lesbians, "I can't wait until I can tell Spencer about that!" she exclaimed.

"You and Spence had good taste in guys."

"You think?" Ashley finally regained herself.

"Yeah. Aiden's cute... I mean for an old guy."

"Wait, did you just call me old?"

"No, I called him old."

"We're the same age."

"Oh. Sorry," Skye replied. She didn't sound totally sincere, "Wait, 4? I know about you two and his wife. Who was number 4?"

"Number 3," Ashley corrected, "His wife was number 4. Number 3 was just some random chick. She went out with me for a while after she came out. Her name was Ginger, she was sweet. Part of the reason I had to break it off with her was because she reminded me a bit of Spencer. I've always been sort of still into Spencer. I went out with Ginger a bit after you were born, before I moved to New York."

Skye nodded at Ashley.

"So Glen is coming over in a couple of hours."

"Really? He is?"

"Yeah. Mr. C paid him a visit today," Ashley chuckled, "I guess you can figure that Mr. C knocked some sense into Glen," she paused, then felt like she had to add, "Not physically."

"Yeah. I got that," Skye replied.

"Good."

"So after I meet Glen, I'm gonna move over there," she shook the key.

"You don't have to," Ashley replied, "You know you can stay here as long as you want."

"Yeah, but one night on that couch was enough for me."

"Understood. I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ash replied, walking into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?"

"I'm okay," Skye replied, "I can get something if I'm not."

"Thats right. You're family, not a guest," Ashley said with her head in the refrigerator. She emerged with a beer. She popped it open and started drinking it, "I can't believe I'm so nervous about you meeting Glen," she said to Skye taking a sip, "I guess its because the shit is going to hit the fan... all of it,"

"It going to be an interesting night."

"Twenty-one years worth of shit," Ashley said to herself, "Fun."

Skye came up behind her and opened the fridge getting out a sparkling water, "Fun?" she asked.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I got that too. Still talking about the 'shit'?"

"Yeah. Aside from the dinner I had with Spencer's folks a few months back, I haven't seen Glen since that night that he... well we, I mean, you were,"

"Conceived?" Skye finished.

"Yeah, that," Ashley laughed at herself, "He was gone by the time I came to. I had to call a cab to get me back to my car. I was lucky it was still there in one piece."

Skye didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go get ready. You can have the bathroom second."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Skye was still in the bathroom when Glen knocked on the door.

"Hi," Ashley greeted him.

"So where is she?"

"Still in the bathroom. I'll go grab her," she opened and closed her bedroom door, quickly walking into the bedroom, "Hey Skye," she knocked, "He's here."

"Alright. Give me five."

"Okay," Ashley went back into the living room where Glen was sitting uncomfortably, "She'll be out in about five minutes. Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Alright,." Ashley sat, shifting awkwardly, "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I was angry at you."

"For...?"  
"Turning Spencer gay."

"For the last time," Ashley groaned, "You can not turn someone gay."

Glen ignored her and continued on, "Spencer was hurt that night, and I wanted to get revenge. Besides, I'd been broken up with my previous girlfriend for a while, and I was horny. You can only jerk off for so long before it gets--"

"Ew. Stop. I don't want to hear about that."

"Boring," Glen finished his sentence despite Ashley's complaints.

"So I was something to spice up you sex life? 'Do it with someone barely conscious'?" she asked disgustedly.

"I was 19."

"Yeah, like thats an excuse!"

"What can I say Ashley? I don't have a good excuse."

"Well at least you admitted that you don't have an excuse," Ashley snapped. At that moment, Skye emerged from the bedroom. Ashley looked up as the door clicked shut. Glen was looking too, "Glen, this is your—our daughter Skye. Skye this is Glen, your birth-father."

Glen stood up, "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Good to meet you," Skye replied.

Glen sat back down, Skye sat as well. About as far away from Glen as possible. They stared at each other for a moment.

Glen finally broke the silence, "So you're an actress?"

"Yeah. Ashley sorta discovered me."

"I saw the movie, before I knew it was about Spencer and Ashley. I should have noticed the similarities, but I didn't."

"What'd you think?"

"I'll be honest. I thought you were hot. I hated the story. My wife made me watch it on IFC one night after the kids were asleep. It wasn't until the end that I saw it was by Ashley, and it all kinda came together in my mind. Then I was grossed out. That was more than I needed to know about Ashley," he paused, "I didn't realize until just now when I saw you that you were the same girl."

"Well I don't think that Ashley got much of a chance to tell you about me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he called over to Ashley in the kitchen, trying to give them space.

"Whatever," Ashley replied, "You're here now."

"After Ashley called, I didn't know what to think. I have a family. I have a daughter about six years younger than you are. And a son, he's 11. Kim and Martin. I was embarrassed about my past. After dad came by this morning, I realized that it isn't your fault Skye, its mine, and I should give you a chance. So I told my wife about you before I came over. She's looking forward to seeing you in the future. I told her this was something I had to do by myself. So anyway, if you'd like, my family would like to have you over to dinner some time to get to know the rest of the family."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Spencer opened the door, "Hey, we're home!" she yelled.

Ashley ran towards Spencer and Parker, "Come on, lets give them some time," she pulled them out the door, "Lets get some fast food or something."

"Okay," Spencer replied, knowing there wasn't a choice.

"Besides, I've got something hilarious to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked as she strapped on her seat belt.

Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear about Aiden's wife.

"Oh my god!" Spencer cried out, "That is some track record," she chuckled, not finding it quite as funny as Ashley had, "I wonder how Madison would feel about that." She pulled out of the driveway.

"Who says she isn't number five?"

"Impossible!" Spencer exclaimed, "So Parker, where do you want to go for dinner?" She asked.

Parker spat out the name of some fast food restaurant.

"Sure. We can go there."

"You never know, we haven't seen her in almost ten years," Ashley said realistically.

Spencer laughed, "I'm just saying, she had such a hate on for us, that I'd think it'd be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Could just be that she was using the jokes to hide it. The most homophobic are the ones who don't want to admit they actually are."

"Yeah, sure, and Madison aimed it on you because she had a huge crush on you," Spencer joked.

Ashley came in to whisper in Spencer's ear. Her next comment wasn't age appropriate for Parker, "Yeah, because I am just that sexy."

"Don't I know it. I'm so lucky."

"No, Spence, I'm the lucky one," Ashley replied, staring into her eyes, for just a brief moment as Spencer glanced over from the road.

Spencer was blushing, and she knew that Ashley could see it. Spencer kept her eyes on the road after that.

* * *

Skye and Glen had set up a date for her to go out to dinner with his family. He'd invited Ashley and Spencer along too, if they could make it. Then Glen decided it was time for him to go. So Skye decided to move out of Ashley and Spencer's apartment and into her own.

She called Aiden for help, "Hey Aiden. This is Skye, Ashley's daughter."

"Hi. You sound a lot like Ash. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me get the boxes and stuff out from my car and get them into the apartment. I'd rather not sleep on that couch again."

"Sure. I'm not doing anything important right now. I'll come down there. Then I'll direct you to the nearest parking spot, so I don't have to lug the stuff very far."

Skye laughed, "Okay. Thanks a lot. I'll see you in a bit."

Skye and Aiden swapped stories through the evening. Skye was surprised that all of the stories in Ashley's movie were true. They laughed together, telling embarrassing childhood memories.

"So you really pulled a 'Christmas Story', got a pellet gun at 13, and had to be rushed to the hospital?" Skye asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I didn't shoot my eye out. I had to get stitches here," he pointed out a scar on his chin.

"Oh you poor baby," Skye said sympathetically.

"Thanks. My friends all thought I was pretty stupid."

"That was stupid," Skye admitted.

"Well I was young," Aiden blushed, "What about you, any 'stupid Skye' stories?"

"Oh, well I led a pretty sheltered life. I guess the stupidest I get is when I lost control of my bike because I went through a pot hole. I crashed and skinned both of my knees really badly. I was like 9," she pulled up her jeans to show both knees, still scarred ten years later.

"Ouch!" Aiden sympathized.

Somehow, from that, they kissed. It wasn't like when Ashley and Spencer had kissed him when they were just messing with him. This kiss was sincere.

Aiden pulled away, "I shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"You're Ashley's daughter, Glen's daughter... Spencer's niece. You're 19 years younger than I am, and you're pregnant!"

"So?"  
"It just wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that! I'm gonna go. There's only a couple small boxes in the car. You can get them," he rushed out of the apartment shaking his head and asking himself how he could be so stupid.

Skye laughed at his reaction, but then also felt rejected. She grabbed the last couple boxes, then went back over to Ashley and Spencer's apartment. They weren't back yet, so she left a note telling them she'd moved to the apartment and giving them the apartment number.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Ash, its Aiden, call me when you get in," he said to the answering machine, "I have to talk to you."

Ashley got the message when they came in, "Hey," she said when she called him back, "Whats up?"

"Ash, I am just gonna come right out and say it..."

"Okay, then why haven't you?"

"Stop it!" he paused, "Ash, I kissed Skye today."

"You what!"

"I think I really like her..."

"I can not believe you..."

"Yeah, I know Ash, but I, I mean, I stopped it after the kiss."

"Well how valiant," Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Ashley, I want to go forward with her, but I can't do that until I have your blessing."

"My blessing? You're 19 years older than she is. As old as her father. She's pregnant for pete's sake!"

"You don't think that I haven't thought about that? It isn't like its pedophilia. I can take care of her while she's pregnant, I can take care of the baby."

"You know what I think Aiden?"

"No, but I think you're going to tell me."

"I think that you're just wanting to regain what we once had. She is exactly what I was at 16, just a little older. You want me, but you can't have me, so you're settling for the next best thing. Me, with a little Spencer in her, just remember that she's half Carlin. I don't mean Spencer type Carlin, I mean Glen 'ass' type Carlin. I mean, he's got some of the same DNA as she does, but not all of it."

"Ash, stop. You're not making sense any more."

Spencer walked into the room after having put Parker to bed, curious to hear what had gotten Ashley all riled up, "Whats going on?"

"Aiden wants to date Skye."

"REALLY?"

"Wait, that was an understatement. He kissed her tonight!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding," she started talking into the phone, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Are you serious? Thank you Ashley."

"Hey, you're an adult. Do what you want."

"Ash, you rock."

Ashley smirked, "I know."

Aiden laughed, "You haven't changed."

Spencer walked closer to Ashley, "Hey. You gonna pay any attention to me?" she wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist. She kissed the nape of Ashley's neck.

Ashley giggled, "Stop it, stop it. I'm trying to talk on the phone."

Spencer didn't stop, she delighted in the response she elicited from Ashley.

"Oh fuck it," Ashley said to herself, "Goodnight Aiden," she hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor. She turned to Spencer and kissed her, "why did you," she said between kisses, "do that?" she asked.

"You know you liked it," Spencer replied.

"Yeah..." Ashley trailed into Spencer's mouth.

Thats when the phone rang.

"Damn," Spencer said as she pulled away, "Hello?" she got the phone from the floor.

"Spencer, hi," it was her mother, "I heard about um, Glen's, I mean Ashley's, I mean their..."

"Daughter," Spencer finished.

"From your dad," Paula continued where Spencer had left off, "And I thought it would be appropriate, since our families sort of combine now, well, I was wondering if you, Parker, Ashley and..."

"Skye, mom. Her name is Skye."

"Want to have Sunday dinner with Glen, his wife and kids. Clay'll be there too, with his wife."

Spencer sighed. She'd stopped making out with Ashley for this? "I don't think we can do it this Sunday. I mean thats tomorrow," Spencer wanted Glen's wife to have the opportunity to meet Skye before Paula did, "I'll talk to them Mom."

"Well good. Just give me a call later on this week."

"Okay Mom."

"I love you Spencer."

"Love you too Mom."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom," she hung up the phone and set it on the kitchen counter, "She wants to have the new entire family for dinner."

"Meaning?"

"Dad told her about Skye, and Glen's involvement, and she wants to have Me, you, Skye, Parker, Glen, blah, blah, blah, over for a nice Sunday dinner."

"Okay. I can handle that. Skye'll be in her element. Her adoptive mother is just like your mom."

Spencer wanted to protest, but she knew it was true, "Come on," she said instead, "we've talked enough about my mom," she pulled on Ashley's hand, "Lets go to bed. I'll wear that blue number."

Ashley smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden headed back to Skye's apartment, he knocked on the door. Skye answered it in a semi-revealing night gown.

"You're back?" she asked.

"Yeah. There was just something I had to do," Aiden replied, "before I could feel okay about what happened earlier."

"What?" Skye played pretended poorly to play dumb, "You mean something like this?" she brought him in for a long kiss.

Aiden was taken aback, "Yeah," he smirked, "Yeah. Something like that."

They sat down on the couch.

"Look, I know I'm a young unwed mother, and that I'm the daughter of your ex-girlfriend and your other ex-girlfriend's brother, but I'd like it if you could see me for me, and not for all that."

"Thats why I'm here."

"Okay, just so we've gotten that straight."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you do bear some resemblance to Ashley, and that might have made me think, when I saw the movie that you're sexy. But you've got a totally different personality."

"Personality huh? Isn't that code for when guys think a girl isn't attractive?"

"No. No, thats not it. I'm just saying that you may look like her, but you don't act like her. Anyways, I called Ashley up, and she gave me her blessing. I had to have that before I could proceed."

"I understand that, and I respect it."

"Thats good," he kissed her tenderly.

They watched a movie. Aiden's cell phone rang as he was about to leave, "Hello?"  
"Hey Aiden," it was his soon to be ex-wife, "In the interest of full disclosure, and so you know whats going on in the kids' lives, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet my girlfriend Maddy."

"I... sure. Should I ask my sorta girlfriend to join us?"

"Yeah. I was thinking lunch, tomorrow or sometime next week."

"Hang on. She's right here," he put the phone on hold and turned to Skye, "My wife just called. She wants to know if I want to go to lunch with her and her new girlfriend. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Skye replied.

"Its fine if you don't. I mean its not like we're even dating yet."

"I said sure."

"Okay," he put his phone back to his ear, "She says sure."

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow? How's Lozario's sound?"

"I am free tomorrow," he turned to Skye, "Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."

"So then its settled. Lunch tomorrow at Lozario's. There is a couple things you should know about Skye. She's considerably younger than me, and she's pregnant, but its not my baby. I just met her a couple days ago."

"Okay. I'll keep that all in mind when I brief Maddy about you."

"Anything I should know about her?"

"No, I don't think there is anything too weird about her."

"Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight Aiden."

"'Night," he closed his phone, "I should say goodnight to you too," he said to Skye, "I'll come by around 11:20 to pick you up."

"Okay. Goodnight Aiden."

"Goodnight," he kissed her, "Sleep well," he turned towards the door, and went back to his own apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Aiden's wife Natasha and her girlfriend were already at the table when Aiden and Skye got there. He could see Natasha's face, as he and Skye walked towards the table hand in hand. She smiled and stood up as they came closer. The girlfriend followed suit and stood up. She turned around, so that Aiden saw her. Aiden almost laughed when he saw her.

"Oh my god," she scoffed looking down at the floor.

"Hey Natasha," Aiden said, giving Natasha a half hug, while still holding Skye's hand.

"Hi Aiden. This is my girlfriend."

"Aka the woman you left me for," he played just slightly dumb

"Yeah, that too. Madison."

"We've kinda already met..." Aiden trailed off

"You know her?"

"This is Skye. Skye, this is Natasha," Aiden tried to ignore the question.

"Aiden, you can't weasel out of this one. If you don't tell me she will."

Aiden sat down, after delivering Skye to her seat, "We knew each other in high school."

"Knew? Like how?" Skye questioned.

"Lets just say that she's one of five now," Aiden whispered in Skye's ear.

Skye figured it out quickly and laughed, "Can I go call Ashley and Spencer?" she whispered back.

"Fine," he said back.

Skye started getting up from the table

"Wait!" Madison finally spoke again, "Did I just hear the names 'Ashley and Spencer' in the same sentence?"

"Yes..." Skye said hesitantly.

"How do you know them?"

"Okay, I'm just going to put all the cards on the table right now," Aiden told them, "Skye is Ashley's daughter."

"That is so sick Aiden. You can't get Ashley, so you get her daughter?"

"Madison, its not like that!"

"Whatever Aiden."

"As if it wasn't twisted enough already, she's Glen's daughter too."

"What?" Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah. I won't go into that."

"Fine."

"So you're the reason I'm not going to be married to my wife any more?" Aiden asked Madison.

"You know how many girls you've turned gay Aiden?" Madison deflected.

"Five. That I know of."

"Not a very good track record is it?"

"No, its not," Aiden said frankly.

"This was such a mistake," Natasha muttered to herself.

"Its not your fault sweetheart," Madison told Natasha, "If Aiden didn't have such a poor track record, then maybe his exes wouldn't be falling for each other."

"Hey, but at least my exes have all found love within the little group of 'Aiden's exes'. They seem to really like dating each other."

"I can't handle this," Natasha muttered, leaving the table and going out the door.

"Tasha!" Madison cried after her, following out the door.

Skye laughed as Natasha and Madison fled, "Ashley would have killed to have been here. She took out her phone, "You don't mind if I call her, do you?"

"Go on ahead."

She dialed Ashley, "Hey Ash. You're never gonna believe it."

"Whats up?"

"So Aiden and I just went out to lunch with his ex-wife Natasha, and her new girlfriend 'Maddy'. Turns out she was someone Aiden used to 'know'. Tell her who this 'Maddy' was Aiden," she ordered, handing over the phone.

"Madison Duarte, queen cheerbitch, queen of the lesbophobes herself," he said into the phone.

Ashley laughed, "God, I so had her pegged," she continued laughing, "Hey Spence! Madison came out."

"Out of what?"

"She's dating Aiden's ex-wife."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. I told you so."

Spencer laughed appreciatively, "That you did. Can I talk to Skye?"  
"Yeah," Ashley handed over the phone.

"Hello?" Spencer said into the phone.

"Hi Spencer," Skye was back on the line.

"So my mom wants to have us to dinner next week. So if you want to meet Glen's wife and your half-siblings before then, you'd better do it quickly. I'd suggest meeting them before you meet Mom. Too many new people in one day is a bad idea. Besides, Barbara and the kids are much nicer than my mom."  
Skye laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

With a couple more in tow than the last time they'd had a big family dinner at the Carlin house, Ashley and Spencer pulled into the large driveway.

"So, you nervous?" Ashley asked Skye.

"Yeah," Skye admitted.

"Well you've met everyone but Mom, and Clay's family."

"Clay is the good Carlin boy," Ashley explained.

"Must be because he isn't related," Spencer laughed.

They got out of the car, Ashley still laughing at Spencer's joke. She went over to Skye and whispered, "You're blood, she can't hate you as much as she does me."

"Thats reassuring," Skye replied.

Spencer opened the door, "Hello?"  
"Spencer!" her dad called down the stairs, walking as he talked, "Welcome!" he hugged her, then Parker, Ashley and finally Skye in greeting, "Paula is in the kitchen. Why don't you have a seat in the living room with Glen and Barbara? Park, the kids are in the spare bedroom."

Parker ran upstairs to what had once been Glen's bedroom to visit with his cousins. Glen and Barbara were sitting on the love seat drinking cocktails. They stood up as Spencer, Ashley and Skye entered.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Glen greeted.

"Alright," they all answered back at various speeds.

"Skye, its good to see you again," Barbara smiled.

"You too Barbara," Skye said as she sat down on the couch next to Ashley.

Clay came in soon after, greeting Skye into the family with open arms. He of all people knew what it was like to be an outsider. Finally, it was time for her to meet Paula, as she set out the hours d'ourves. At first, Paula didn't register Skye's presence. After a moment, Skye cleared her throat.

"Well hello!" Paula gushed, "You must be Skye," Paula scooped her in to a loving hug.

Overwhelmed, as still in the hug, Skye replied, "Hi. Yeah, I'm Skye. I guess that would make you my biological paternal grandmother."

Paula released Skye from the hug, but kept holding Skye's hands as she examined her, "That's me," she said charmingly, "Call me something shorter than that dear."

Skye laughed, semi-uncomfortably, "Alright."

Paula finally stopped holding Skye's hands, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," she told the group, but especially Skye, "Skye, welcome to our family. I'm glad to have you as an addition."

"Thank You."

"And soon this other addition," Paula rubbed Skye's stomach.

Skye blushed, "Yeah. You're gonna be a great-grandmother."

Paula blushed and laughed that notion off like it was impossible, "I've got to go back in and tend to the roast," she retreated to the kitchen.

Skye smiled at Ashley, then Spencer, telling them that it wasn't that bad.

Skye now had a strong family base, and a cute older boyfriend. That let her know that everything was going to be alright when it came to her future, and her baby.


End file.
